Pneumocystis carinii is a major respiratory pathogen in immunocompromised patients, particularly those with AIDS. Diagnosis is currently based on an Indirect Immunofluorescent Assay which is time consuming to perform and technically difficult to interpret. We propose the development of an ELISA test for the detection of Pneumocystis carinii which will be both easier to perform and interpret than our current assay.